This invention relates to food products useful as edible toppings, especially for chilled desserts.
Fat-based dessert toppings, such as those with chocolate as the basic ingredient, acquire a liquid consistency when heated and harden to a brittle consistency when applied to a cold dessert such as ice cream. These toppings are high in caloric content.
Water-based toppings, lower in caloric content than fat-based, generally have a pudding consistency when cool and form a light sauce when heated.
Caramel toppings have a chewy consistency derived from heating a sugar-butter-cream mixture to a high temperature.